Express the percent as a decimal. $80.4\%$
Solution: $80.4$ percent = $80.4$ per cent = $80.4$ per hundred $80.4\% = \dfrac{80.4}{100}$ $\hphantom{80.4\%} = 0.804$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.